There are numerous work environments where personnel are required to move about different types of equipment, some mounted at head height, and which have sharp corners or edges that can cause injury if accidentally bumped. A particular example of such an environment is a hospital operating room. In a modern hospital, video monitors, medical, and other equipment are commonly suspended, at head-height, from either the ceiling or a medical boom over the operating table. During an operation, doctors and other hospital personnel are typically intensely focused on their task and may frequently bump their head against the edges of the suspended monitors and equipment by accident, sometimes leading to injury. Currently there is no readily available solution to protect doctors and other personal from injury. Commercial edge padding products, such as Edge Guard, are typically porous and are ill-suited to a hospital environment due to both their tendency to absorb fluids and the fact that they are typically installed directly on the mounting surface with double-sided adhesive tape, making repetitive removal and replacement difficult. Further, contaminants and other fluids can easily accumulate under such a pad, creating a health hazard.
A simple, convenient, contaminant-resistant padding system for adding protective padding to a wide variety of hospital operating room and non-hospital related equipment is therefore needed.